


Time

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Poetry, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: The days are long . . .





	Time

Oh, but it has been a long, long day;  
When each minute on the clock feels like a drop  
Of venom falling upon the face of Loki  
Or a peck of the eagle at Prometheus  
How is a mere mortal to survive?  
  
When I have eaten and have slept and checked  
The mail, what more is there to do?  
I eat a little more and try to sleep  
And eat some more again and contemplate  
Why we must be born only to die.  
  
And why, I ask, does each day seem so long  
And life so long, and yet it still seems short  
At the same time. I fear the lady Death  
Even as I want to sleep away my days  
Just to get the damned things over with  
  
And I fear to lose my fear of Death  
Only a third of the way through my life  
The call of the void is speaking to me  
Perhaps it is this darkly sweet desire  
That sends me reeling back from the heights.

I check the clock; so little time has passed  
That certainly I cannot have wrote this.  
I only dreamed of writing such a thing  
And yet too little time has passed for sleep.  
I think that by tomorrow I shall die.


End file.
